The present disclosure relates to a method and system related to recording web conference streaming, and more particularly to ensuring quality of a recording of a web conference.
Web conferencing can be used to share a presentation or provide screen sharing so that a presenter can convey information to an audience. Also, a web conference can be used for collaboration between audiences at different locations. Such web conferences, at a source location and at various remote locations, rely on a network, for example, a communications network and/or a computer network, to ensure that the content of the web conference can be viewed in real time. The networks and the computers in the network are also relied upon to provide a visual quality of the web conference, which can be assessed by evaluating visual quality and content of the web conference including visual lag, picture quality, and sound quality, and malformed visual artifacts. The web conference streaming to other locations can also suffer from interruptions where a user may not be able to see a screen share page fully rendered due to network issues, which can include latency, packet loss and other QoS issues.
For example, it may be noted that for a web conferencing system that allows meetings to be recorded, poor network conditions on the server side connection or component(s) can result in a recording at a server that will include malformed screen rendering(s) due to temporal network conditions. A web conference can originate from a client computer. The server side connection or components can communicate with one or more client side connections or components, including the initiating (source) client computer. There can be one or more viewers that are remote from both the server and the initiating client computer. Temporal network conditions can cause less than desirable real time rendering of a web conference being viewed by users, and less than desirable recording of the web conference, for instance, at a server which is remote from a local initiating client computer.